The end of Gigi's reign
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Towards the end of season 2! Here's another way to why Gigi was no longer seen in Tribeca or NY. Dom Futa-Alex/Sub Gigi. Rating M for smut & esclavage.


**A/N: Here is a little something from me on Alex taking her revenge on Gigi, it's a beginning of relationship master/slave, slavery, brainwashing, lesbiannism & futa.**

 **The end/epilogue is pretty hard, you are warned!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **The end of Gigi's reign**

 **Manhattan, NY  
** **Tribeca Preparatory School,**

It was about the middle of the day, Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth just left her locker and looked to find the bathroom.

She went downstairs and looked to her right to see a door with the symbol of the bathroom for girls. She started walking towards the door when suddenly she felt tired, very tired, she struggled to keep her eyes open and to understand how she could feel so weak, she, the richest and most important girl of this damn school. Her vision blurred and a few seconds later, her eyes closed and her body fell to the ground.

A shadow walked towards the blonde girl, looking from left to right to see if anyone could see them.

Once the way was free, the person took Gigi by the ankles and trained her to a more intimate place ...

 **...**

Gigi's eyes slowly opened, and her vision slowly became clear.

She was in a dark room, not knowing where or how much time has passed since she fainted. She tried to move her hands and feet, but her wrists were blocked by leather cuffs (wrists are in front of her body).

Suddenly, the lights went on.

Gigi got up on her legs and thought she knew where she was: this room resembled a rather shabby little hotel room ... but she was not alone

Alex Russo was with her, with a triumphant smile that Gigi would like to make her swallow when she got out of here and report her to the cops for kidnapping.

She also wore a black bustier top with a white jean slim and satin peep toe pumps with bow. So a black corsage bow headband for her long hair, and various jewelry at her wrists, fingers and neck. Gigi looks at her with disgust for her fashion sense, which is as good as that of that Harper with whom Alex drags so much.

The blonde shook her head and looked down, and she frowned at her clothes, it was not her clothes! Gigi now wore a dress with tutu too tight for her, the bustier too small and risky to pull her breasts out, while the tutu was too raised and Alex could easily see her crotch. Gigi feels strange and raises the tutu to see that she was not wearing panties, but a simple diaper for baby. What game did this idiot play with her?

"Yo" Alex simply said to her rival with a smile too stretched for Gigi.  
"What do you want from me? You've had a lot of fun, now give me back my clothes and get me out" Gigi wickedly orders her and Alex just shakes his head.  
"You're not in a position to demand anything" she said, pointing to her cell phone "I have nice pictures and a video of ' _Baby Gigi_ ' to shown if I feel like it."

Gigi closes his eyes and clenches her teeth. This slut has the power to destroy her socially if she wants to, then what does she expect of her? When she opened her eyes again, she saw Alex move her hands to her pants. Without unbuttoning, she zipped her zipper down by the way.

"What are you doing?" Gigi asks her, the wickedness disappeared to leave room for fear.  
"Shut up" Alex advises her "you like to act like a bitch to everyone, I'll treat you as such."

With that, Alex put her hand in the zipper wide open and pulled out something. At that moment, Gigi realized that Alex had taken out a dick about 10 inches long, the blonde swallowed by that enormous flesh thing between the legs of the girl she hates the most.

By instinct, or perhaps a certain hypnotism, Gigi moves to take this thing in her little hands and caress it. Alex smiles as she leaves it quiet, she knew that stealing this book on erotic spells would be helpful, and the spell allowing her dick to act as a kind of hypnosis works wonders. She was born this way, with both sexes, but her parents declared her as a girl ... and that's why Jerry so spoiled her little girl. But Alex was never ashamed of her condition.

She will have fun submitting and conquering this whore who has made most of her life a hell, time for recovery.

"Oh goddamn" Gigi whispered under her breath as she feels this cock pulsing under her hands.  
"Since you like being a bitch, you'll love it" Alex said, as she knelt the blonde by the top of her head.

Then, the young teenage witch pushed her cock into Gigi's mouth. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, she tried to back away, but Alex was clearly stronger than she thought. Alex took each side of Gigi's pigtail hair (the blonde had not noticed the new hairdressing imposed by Alex) with her hands, and pushed her cock further into her rival's throat. Literally fucked the mouth of the odious blonde.

Gigi could feel the tip touching the bottom of her throat, she moaned in pain, she started gagging and Alex liked the sound of it. She pushed her cock even further with each thrust, slamming her big balls against her chin each time. Alex pulled her cock out of her mouth, with a bit of saliva from Gigi's lips.

Alex pulled the blonde back to the wall, moved her hands on Gigi's back, stroking her. She moved her hands along the body of Gigi and stopped at her diaper. She put her hands inside and started caressing Gigi's ass. Alex then dropped the diaper down to Gigi's knees.

Then she spread her ass and examined Gigi's shaved pussy.

"Alex" Gigi groaned, as Alex leaned over to Gigi's ass and began to lick her pussy.

Alex spread her lips and pushed her tongue inside, licking up and down and right to left. Gigi shouted and Alex liked the sound of her cries. Not being able to help herself, Gigi adores the feeling of Alex's tongue to her privacy, she loved what she felt between her legs, she would like to have her big cock inside her.

"You're so wet, slutty" Alex said as she stepped back from Gigi's pussy.

Alex pushed two of her fingers inside, doing moan her rival, who began to contract when she felt three fingers pushed inside her.

* * *

A few seconds later, Gigi screamed her orgasm, as Alex smiled as she watched Gigi's juices sink to the floor and a bit in her diaper.

The young witch slapped her fingers as the constraints disappeared by magic, which Gigi did not notice, and murmured a spell as she took her wand from her back pocket. She had just sealed the destiny of Gigi by turning her thoughts only to her orgasms and her submission, which she easily accepted.

For the rest of her life, Gigi will only look for these two things, regardless of whether she must become a whore or transformed into a mare for copulate with her males.

This done, Alex took her cock in her hand and positioned it at the entrance of the vagina of Gigi. Then Gigi uttered a loud groan, as she felt the enormous cock of Alex fill her completely, even going to the entrance of her uterus. She felt her hands on her hips, as Alex slowly began to push into her.

"Oh damn, your pussy is so good" Alex groaned as she felt the wet walls of Gigi's pussy clenching her cock.

Gigi kept her arms on the wall, as she deliberately let Alex fuck her, even encouraging her to go faster and louder, shouting obscenities on herself. Alex moved her hands to the blonde's big ass, pushing harder and faster, and Gigi felt Alex's hands slamming against her buttocks.

"You like when I fuck you, bitch?" Alex says and Gigi smiles.  
"Oh yeah, fuck, fuck me" Gigi gasped happily, her inner walls sticking firmly around Alex's cock.

Gigi shouted, as she cum for the second time, on Alex's big cock this time. The young witch came out of Gigi's pussy, and the blonde sits on her knees. Gigi raised her head to see Alex masturbating in front of her face. Gigi opened her mouth and pulled out her tongue.

"beg me for I give you my sperm" Alex orders with a big malicious smile.  
"Please, give me your sperm, mistress" Gigi begged her as she should, with pleasure.

A few seconds later, Alex pulled her load of cum on Gigi's face, most of them landing on the blonde's clothes and hair.

Alex leaned over and spread her cum on all the face of her " _slave_ ". Then, she raises the blonde and straighten her diaper in her place, at the crotch of Gigi. Feeling an urgent urge, and not wanting to use the bathroom by laziness, Alex had a nasty idea by placing her dick still hard inside the diaper of Gigi, and emptied completely into it. When she finished, she retired and placed her diaper so that Gigi could feel her piss in her crotch, a way to mark her territory as with dogs.

Finally, she told Gigi to go to her house in this outfit and not to clean herself up to her destination. Gigi nodded and left, without fear of being seen that way.

Alex chuckled, the blonde had about 40 minutes of walking, she finally submitted and humiliated her rival.

 **...**

 **Several months later,**

Gigi Hollingsworth left school because there were several rumors that she was pregnant or she would do obscene things with dozens of boys in the school. She had also been expelled from her home, her parents not wanting to recognize such a whore as their daughter.

Alex had kept her in her service as a slave, praising her services for people but also monsters, like kraken girls, mantis girls or hellhounds, very friand of young women to fuck.

Five years later, Alex Russo sold her slave to a producer from the world of the sorcerers, who does married " _Gigi the piggy_ " to a magic pig. Gigi was happy in mating with her " _husband_ " and bearing its children, she gave birth to their children, A range of 14 pigs.

She will live the end of her life to procreate with pigs, in the joy and happiness.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
